Comet and the Forces of Evil
by TheStargazer23
Summary: Comet Dragonfly is a prince from the dimension of Mewni. He gets his family heirloom- the royal magic wand- for his fourteenth birthday. When his parents realize that he can't handle it, he is sent to Earth. There he meets Earth Girl Marcia Diaz and they become best friends and go on lots of daring adventures together. (Genderbent SVTFOE)
1. Comet Comes to Earth part 1

**Hi!**

 **My name's the Stargazer and this is Comet and the Forces of Evil!**

 **This is a reboot (kind of) of Comet VS the Forces of Evil, a fanfiction I wrote a while ago when I wasn't that great at writing.**

 **Comet and the Forces of Evil takes the main plot of SVTFOE and genderbends it. It also tweaks a few things. For example, more Starco, changes to episode plots, slight change to characters, etc.**

 **As a warning: The characters will be acting more teenage than they do in the series. So you will be seeing swearing and such. Just thought I would mention that.**

 **Also thought I should mention that I might be skipping episodes that I don't want to write that don't serve much relevance in the plot. Like the Banagic Incident. I don't think anyone really liked that episode and it doesn't add anything to the series so I'll be skipping it.**

 **And these chapters are going to be nice and long. They'll be packed with more detail and scenes that the original cartoon didn't have so each episode might have more than one chapter. Just thought I would warn you about that too.**

 **But that's all the news I have for this new Fanfic right now. If you haven't read my original genderbent SVTFOE fic, Welcome! Nice to meet you. If you're coming from that old fanfic, Welcome back! This one is a lot better than the other one!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Comet Comes to Earth (part 1)**

Comet stood by the side of the cave, peaking inside the dark tunnel. He strained his eyes to see the creature in the distance. The three-headed Lioncorn sat in the cave, licking its paw with its middle head. A grin and a look of determination stretched onto Comet's face. "Oh, hell yeah," he said to himself. "I am going to make an entrance." He nodded to himself and then bolted towards the animal.

He jumped on the three-Headed Lioncorn. It tried to fight against Comet. But Comet had already fought loads of monsters so hanging on to the Lioncorn came easily to him. "No!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around one of its necks. "It's okay!" He patted the Lioncorn's mane. The middle head began to calm down. "It's okay." The other two heads stopped fighting. "Hey, you're calm now right?" he asked. One of the Lioncorn's heads nodded.

"Alright, Lightning!" he exclaimed. He leaned down towards one of its heads. "That's your name now, Lightning. You know, like my cheek marks." He poked one of his cheeks for emphasis. "I have some birthday party hats because it's my fourteenth birthday." Comet pulled three coned birthday hats from his large backpack and snapped one over each of the Lioncorn's heads. He winked at it and swung back onto the Lioncorn's back as one of its paws tried to play with one of the hats. "Okay let's do this," Comet said. "Alright, Lightning! We have a Wand Ceremony to get to!"

Comet rode the three-headed Lioncorn through the Mewni village towards the castle where he knew his parents were waiting for him. All of the citizens of the Mewni village who weren't invited to the Wand Ceremony ran in fright, hiding in buildings or standing on roofs in fear of being trampled.

He rode up to the castle and patted the Lioncorn's side softly. The Lioncorn halted in its path, landing right in front of the set of guards in front of the castle. The guards exchanged looks and sighed. "Hey, open the castle doors!" Comet shouted at the guards.

"Get off of the Lioncorn, your majesty!" one of the guards shouted back.

"No way!" Comet yelled. "Now open the doors!"

They exchanged looks. The Lioncorn suddenly roared at the two guards. They screamed and ran away as fast as they could in their heavy armor, leaving the castle doors alone. Comet and the three-headed Lioncorn burst through the doors. He cheered as the thee-headed Lioncorn chased away the people attending the wand ceremony. He leaped off the Lioncorn's back in front of the thrones where his parents stood.

The Lioncorn roared happily and attempted to play with the rest of the Mewmans in the hall, but ended up chasing everyone but the royal family away. Comet's dad gave him a disappointed look. "Sorry," Comet said, shrugging.

King Callisto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Guards!" Queen Laguna called. A couple guards ran into the hall. "Get the three-headed Lioncorn under control please so we can continue on with the wand ceremony."

"Yes your Queenlyness!" the guards exclaimed together. They all rushed towards the three-headed Lioncorn that had been destroying the hall behind them.

"Good job, son," Queen Laguna said, beaming at her child.

"Thanks, momma," Comet grinned.

King Callisto nudged his wife. "Don't congratulate him."

"Sorry, dear," Queen Laguna said. She winked at her son and gave him a nod of approval.

"Also I told you to stop having them call you your Queenlyness," King Callisto continued. Queen Laguna rolled her eyes. "It's not even a real word. Why would you even…?"

"Because it's funny."

"Because it's _funny_." He paused. "Sweetheart, you are the Queen. Humor isn't going to get the guards to respect—"

"Hey, dad," Comet said.

King Callisto looked over at him. "What?" he asked. "I was talking to your—"

"Can I have the wand now?"

"One moment," King Callisto said. "Guards!" he shouted. One of the guards ran back into the hall. The other two were still in the courtyard battling the three-headed Lioncorn. It kept burning their feet with its fire breath.

"Yes, King," the guard said.

"Is there _anyone_ left here to attend the wand ceremony?"

"Uh…" the guard peeked out at the courtyard. Another guard screamed somewhere. The guard looked back at the royals and gulped seeing the King's furious expression. The guard meekly shook his head and carefully backed out of the hall.

"Alright, alright," King Callisto said. "The Wand Ceremony must go on anyway." He cleared his throat and held his wand out. One of his hands on top of the wand, and his other hand on the bottom, displaying the wand perfectly. The blue diamond shaped crystal and the other fancy royal looking golden decals shone in front of Comet, making his eyes widen and his heartbeat speed up. His chest ached. He felt a strange push to just grab it out of his father's hand. He knew that the King would be angry with him if he tried to grab it, so he waited, bouncing on his heels in anticipation.

King Callisto began, "Comet Dragonfly, this is our ancient family heirloom—the Royal Magic Wand."

The bouncing on his heels got quicker and the wanting ache in his chest grew larger. He didn't want to listen to his father's long speech. His mind landed on the thought, _'Ah, screw it.'_ He grabbed the wand out of his dad's hand.

"Comet!" King Callisto scolded as the family heirloom was ripped out of his cold palm.

Comet didn't listen to his father's scold. The wand glowed bright in his hand, transforming in front of him. Comet's eyes narrowed and welled with strained tears as he stared at the blinding light. He had never seen the wand transform before. He wanted to see what happened. The light eventually dimmed and revealed the wand. Comet smiled at what he saw. The simple structure of his wand was the handle, and a half sphere sitting on the handle. The face of the wand sat on the flat part of the sphere. The wand itself was an electric blue color. The face of the wand was surrounded by a golden ring. A bright, shining golden star sat in the middle of the wand. A dark green pentagon shape sat as the background around the star, each edge of the star lining up with each edge of the pentagon. Slightly darker green triangle shapes lined up with the corners of the star, reaching out to touch the golden ring. Small lightning bolts like the ones on his cheeks sat down in the triangle, near the star in the middle.

Dragonfly wings came from both sides of the wand, shining in the Mewni sunlight. A light green dragonfly silhouette sat at the top of the handle and the bottom of the half sphere. A small golden ring circled the bottom of the wand and a light green crystal came out from the bottom. And at the very top of the wand, sat a small golden crown. Comet grinned, spinning it around in his hand. He grinned at the thoughts of all the adventures he could have with that wand with him.

"Comet," King Callisto said, grabbing his son's attention. "This wand is a huge responsibility. Many evil forces are after this wand and you have to keep it safe. Can you handle it?"

Comet looked back down at the wand. He could see his own smirk in the reflection of the golden star in the center. "Oh, yeah, I can definitely handle it."

King Callisto continued. "Now, there are a few more things I have to tell you—"

"Can I go now?" Comet asked. "I want to test out my new wand." He held it up and shook it slightly.

"I have a few more things I have to—"

"Of course you can go," Queen Laguna told him, her hand patting her son's shoulder. "Go have fun." She glanced up at her husband, who frowned. "Responsible fun," she added.

"Comet—"

"Okay cool thanks bye!" Comet turned and sped out of the throne room. His 'whoop's and cheers could be heard down the hall as he headed towards the door. The wand waved through the air, stuck in Come's warm hands.

King Callisto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's head up to the tower, dear. We can keep an eye on Comet and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Queen Laguna nodded in agreement.

They headed up to the tower.

* * *

Comet ran out into the village. He stopped and stared down at the wand. He frowned at it for the first time. He ran his finger over the star in the center of the wand. An expression of confusion and frustration worked onto his face. He had no clue how to use the wand. He cleared his throat, held the wand out in front of him, and settled his feet firmly in the ground. He aimed the wand at a pile of barrels sitting between an old cobblestone house and a rickety, burnt kiosk cart. He opened his mouth and shouted the first kind of spell that came into his head. "Lioncorn blast!" There was an odd moment's pause. A few of the Mewni citizens looked at Comet with strange, confused expressions. He laughed nervously.

The wand jolted in his hand, knocking him back onto the ground. Comet gaped as he watched three Lioncorns shoot out of his wand and crash into the pile of barrels. His eyes widened as he stared at the three Lioncorns roaring and digging themselves out of the fallen barrels. Comet grinned, stood up, and started firing off all the spells he could think of.

The state of the village deteriorated quickly. The buildings were soon on fire and the roads were boiling. And everyone was screaming.

Comet desperately tried to calm everyone down while hovering over the boiling streets on a small, floating cloud that kept vanishing under him. "Don't worry everyone! I'll make it better!" he shouted. When no one noticed him, he shouted louder, "I'm going to take care of this! It's going to be okay!" A few people looked at him in horror. "Watch guys! Watch!" Comet held his wand up to the sky. "Supergiant rainbow explosion!" he screamed. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple shot out of his wand into the Mewni sky, forming a long rainbow. Comet smiled at the success.

But the rainbow turned completely red and heat radiated through the village. Comet looked up at the rainbow which he realized was slowly burning. His smile dropped. "Oops." He looked back at the screaming Mewmans. "Okay." He looked around nervously. His legs shook slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. "I—uh—have to go!" Comet sped away on his tiny cloud towards the unburnt green hills outside of the village.

Meanwhile King Callisto and Queen Laguna stood in the tower, looking down at their son's destruction. "He can't handle it," they decided.

* * *

Comet woke up with the warm Mewni sun shining in his eyes and warming his arms and face. He pulled his prince outfit from his closet and quickly changed into the light blue clothes. He walked into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then his blonde hair. He walked out of the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his light blue pants. He froze in place when he saw a crowd of guards packing up his stuff and taking it out of his room. He gaped at the guards, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Hey!" Comet shouted, attempting to make his voice sound deeper and angrier like the tone his dad used when trying to intimidate people. But he couldn't keep his voice from squeaking when his voice got too loud. "What are you doing?" He demanded, clutching his hands into fists, his cool fingertips leaving crescent moons in his warm palms. "That's my stuff!"

"Direct orders from the King, Prince Comet," one of the guards told him.

The guard began to walk off, but Comet quickly stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Where are you taking all my stuff?" he asked. "And why?"

The guard sighed and put the box of stuff she was holding on the ground. "Your father requested we take your stuff outside of the castle gates to where the carriage is waiting for you."

Comet tilted his head, his mouth dropping open slightly. His eyebrows furrowed. "Am I going somewhere?" he asked.

"I believe so, your majesty."

Comet stopped for a moment and his mind escaped the situation. His vision became blurry as he stared behind the guard. It took a while for his mind to load, like a slow connection. His mind quickly raced over all the places his parents could be sending him with _all_ of his stuff. His mind settled on the best scenario first: he was going to move in with Pony Head and his family in their large castle. But his mind flipped and the idea of the worst scenario clouded his head. He gulped, shivers coursing through his skin. He looked up at the guard, hoping that his eyes hadn't glazed over in fear. "Where? Where am I going?" His stomach turned into fits of stinging wasp and a rushing ocean of sickness. Comet didn't want to believe that his parents would sent him _there_. He didn't want to go _there_.

"Your father didn't say." There was silence. The guard's eyes were only vaguely visible through her helmet, but confusion and worry scanned over them. "Are you okay, Prince Comet?"

Comet's mouth opened slowly. "No!" he shouted as his mind drilled down on the idea of him being sent _there_. He wanted to melt into the ground. He remembered the trouble that he caused the day before and he had _no_ clue why his parents would just let him go off to his friend's house. But his stomach felt like coursing waves of sick at the thought that they would actually send him _there_. "My parents are going to send me to St. Hugo's!" His legs shook as he flung himself towards his bed, one of the only things still in his bedroom. He clung to one of his bed posts, thinking about how to stand his ground so he wouldn't end up at St. Hugo's. He worried that he had taken it too far with his trouble making.

"I don't think that they're sending you—"

Comet's stomach felt too sick and his mind was too focused on the mere possibility of them sending him _there_ to listen to the guard. "I can't go to that hell hole!" he shouted, the small sound of fear ringing in his voice.

"Your majesty, if—"

Comet decided that he couldn't just scream and let it happen to him. He wouldn't be Comet Dragonfly if he did. He grabbed his wand from its place under his pillow. "I am not letting them send me there! I can't leave Mewni! I'm not going to leave Mewni!" He waved his wand in the air, getting ready to blast anyone who tried to take him to the school of terror.

"Prince Comet—"

Comet didn't listen. He sped out of his almost empty room, through the castle halls, past guards and other members of the castle staff all while screaming, "DAAAAAAAAD!"

Comet ran into the courtyard, but didn't stop his still yelling. His parents stood by the manticorn-drawn carriage, watching trunks full of things that belonged to him get packed away. King Callisto turned when he heard his son's yell. "Ah, Comet, you're finally joining us."

Comet stopped to stand in front in front of his parents, held up a single finger so he could catch his breath, straightened up and looked at his parents calmly. King Callisto opened his mouth, prepared to talk, but Comet's voice came out first in gasps for air. "You're sending me away!?"

His parents exchanged looks. But King Callisto set his sight on his son, took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

Comet melted into the floor, turning into the waves of nervousness that had occupied his stomach. "No!" he screamed. "Please don't send me to Saint Hugo's! Let me stay here! I'll even pay rent if I have to! I just don't want to be at that hel— terrible, awful place where innocent is ripped out with huge claw machines and then burned!"

"Comet, please get off of the ground," King Callisto said. Comet looked up at his dad, who gave him a serious, yet not as harsh as usual, look. Comet pulled himself off of the ground and gave his dad a sad look. "You're not going to Saint Hugo's."

A relieved smile split across Comet's face and all the tension he had felt washed away. "Oh. Okay. I'm fine with that," he said. "But if I'm not going to St. Hugo's… then why are you packing up all my stuff."

"You're being sent to the dimension called Earth," Queen Laguna said.

"Earth?" Comet asked. He snorted a bit, thinking about the word _Earth_. "It's a funny name. But what is this… Earth?"

"It's a safe dimension where you train," King Callisto told him. "Now, it's time to go, Comet."

"I'm just leaving now?" Comet asked, his voice wavering between sadness and excitement.

King Callisto sighed and exchanged looks with his wife. "It'll be fine, Comet," he told him. "You won't be gone for long. You might be living on Earth for a while, but you'll have to come back here all the time for events you need to attend."

"So I only get to come back for the events I hate attending?" Comet asked.

King Callisto took a second to think about what he had said and slowly nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right." Comet frowned at his dad. "We must be heading off now. Get in the carriage, Comet."

"Yes, dad," Comet grumbled. He shuffled towards the carriage door. His mom threw a supportive arm around him and led him faster into the carriage.

As they settled back in their seats, Comet looked out the window back at his home. As the carriage started and the castle and the village got smaller, Comet leaned out of the window, stretching his entire torso out so he could see. He ignored his dad's scolds. "See you later Mewni!" Comet shouted back at his home. "This isn't the last you're going to see of Comet Dragonfly!"

King Callisto pulled his son back into the carriage. "Comet." He wore disappointment.

Comet shrugged. "Sorry."

King Callisto sighed. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I need to see your wand for a moment, Comet," King Callisto said, holding his gloved hand out to his son.

"What?" Comet asked, his head flopping to the side.

"Just for a moment," King Callisto insisted. Comet frowned and narrowed his eyes at his father, but handed him the wand. The bright transformation light shone out once the wand was placed in King Callisto's hand and it was once again the King's wand. King Callisto faced the back of the carriage, held out his wand, and with a quick surge of light, a curtain flew up, blocking the view of the trunks of stuff from the royals sitting in the carriage.

King Callisto handed Comet the wand. It transformed back into its new shape. "Your clothes are in trunks in the back. Go change into a normal outfit."

"I don't have to wear my prince outfit?" Comet asked, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"You may be a prince here, Comet," King Callisto said, "but in order to blend in on Earth, you should wear something normal. Even the royals on Earth don't usually wear extravagant clothing. Now, go back there and be careful climbing over the seat."

Comet didn't care about being careful. He tossed himself head first over the back of the seat, almost kicked his parents and scrambled into the back of the carriage. He sat in the back of the carriage with all of his things piling around him.

He searched through the wooden suitcases until he found one with 'clothes' painted in blue on the top. He opened the suitcase and searched through some of his clothes. He smiled when he found one of his favorite shirts: a green tee-shirt with a cartoon ghost printed in the middle. He pulled out a pair of jeans piled them along with the shirt. He found a pair of red and purple striped socks and threw them towards the messy pile of clothes. And he quickly found the pair of red high tops that he had added monster faces and horns to. But to pull everything together, he scrambled to find his favorite hat: a red baseball cap with a star printed in the middle and two small devil horns stuck to the sides.

He quickly switched out of his usual prince outfit and changed into the outfit he had picked out. He messed up his hair so it didn't look so neat and clean like it needed to be when he had to look like a prince.

Comet crawled back over the seat and sat down between his parents. He looked out the window and saw a brand new place. He gasped and crawled towards the window. He saw a big building with a statue of an animal out in front of it. It looked so different from the buildings in Mewni. He scrambled to the other window, ignoring his dad calling his name, and looked out at something that looked like a street. And there were trees too. The trees were nice and a bright green rather than dark green or brown. He stretched out his arm and felt the warm air settle against his skin. "Is this Earth?" Comet asked.

"It is," Callisto said. "Now, Comet, sit down."

Comet sat back down in his seat. "There are a few things you have to know about Earth and what we expect from you while you stay here."

Comet sat down on the floor, looking up at his parents. He just wanted to see the two of them instead of having to turn his head all the time.

Callisto sighed. "Now, Comet, there's no magic here on Earth," he told him. "So things here don't work like they work on Mewni." Comet nodded. "And only a few countries here are ruled by monarchies. We're in America—one of the countries that isn't ruled by a monarchy, but it is still the most powerful country on Earth. That's why we chose America. We don't understand their culture, but you should learn about it soon enough. You'll be staying with a family as a foreign exchange student."

"Hold on, I'm staying with a bunch of strangers?" Comet asked.

"Yes," Callisto said.

"But you should be fine," Laguna added. "As long as you behave yourself." Comet frowned slightly. Not having his parents around meant that he could get into trouble without getting the disappointed looks and the groundings. He would just have to be a little craftier with his trouble so he wouldn't end up homeless.

Callisto continued, "It doesn't have to be a secret that you're from another dimension, just don't go showing off. And you cannot use your magic irresponsibly. Use your wand when you're studying with the spell book and practicing. _Do you understand_?" Callisto stressed the last question.

"Yes dad," Comet said. Sure, he understood. But it didn't mean that he would actually do that.

"Also," Callisto said, "I know that you're not going to like this part, but you will be attending a public high school while you're here."

Comet groaned. "More school?" Comet had always hated school, though he had never been to a Mewni public school. He had had a special royal tutor teach him in the castle's special study room. "I thought that I would only be studying magic."

"You do need an education Comet," Callisto told him. "And you would still have to continue your lessons with the royal tutor if you were to be on Mewni." Comet pouted and glared softly at his dad. They all knew that Comet hated school and studying.

"Think of this as a whole new opportunity," Laguna said. "You'll be in class with a bunch of other kids your age. You'll have a bunch of friends."

Comet sighed. "Yeah I guess that's a good part of this. But the only good part of _school_." He frowned again.

"You need to keep up with your grades," Callisto said.

"Why, though?" Comet asked. "Because good Earth grades doesn't change anything about becoming the king of Mewni."

Callisto simply said, "Because it's important." No other explanation. Comet knew it would be an answer like that.

"I believe that it's time to go," Laguna said. "Our meeting with the principle starts in a few— moments? Does the time work the same here?"

"I have no clue," King Callisto said. "But yes, we should be off."

"That's a public school?" Comet asked, pointing his thumb out the window at the school.

King Callisto nodded. "Yes."

"It looks a lot nicer than the schools on Mewni."

King Callisto barely listened to his words. Laguna shrugged, looking at the school, considering it.

"Come on, Comet," King Callisto said.

"I guess it does," Queen Laguna said. "It would be interesting—"

King Callisto climbed out of the carriage, Comet following after. "Come on, Laguna," King Callisto said. "We don't have long, remember?"

"Yes, right." Queen Laguna climbed out of the carriage as well. "Oh, I need to grab the chest. Give me a moment." Queen Laguna walked off towards the back of the carriage.

Comet looked up at the sign of the school. "Echo Creek Academy," he read. "Sounds fancy."

"Alright," Queen Laguna said, walking back around to her waiting family with a large chest in her hands. "I've got the chest. Let's go."

"What's the chest for?" Comet asked.

"Bribery," Queen Laguna told her son.

Comet looked up at his dad, confusion reading on his face. "It might come to that," King Callisto said, sighing. He glanced down at the silver watch on his wrist. King Callisto tapped on it and sighed again. "I believe that Earth time is different to time on Mewni, so I can't tell what time it is. But I assume that if we're not already late, then we're about to be. We can't keep waiting here. It's time to go."

The Dragonfly family walked into Echo Creek Academy. Comet stopped for a second to look at the large outdoor courtyard, but never took the time to fully realize that he would actually be in the same courtyard almost every day for the foreseeable future.

They walked into the empty main office of the school. Comet didn't pay attention to his parents talking to the man at the front desk and remained somewhat tuned out as they walked into the principal's office.

Comet looked over at the principle for a moment. Her name was Principle Skeeves. The woman was short with a mousey face. Her hair was thin and light brown. She wore thick rimmed, rectangle shaped glasses that covered her face. She looked slightly stunned at the royal appearance of Comet's parents. "You're my 2:30 meeting?" she asked.

Comet plunked down in a seat in the office and quickly got distracted by a grey switch on the wall as his parents began to introduce themselves. Comet wondered what the grey switch was for.

"Comet!" King Callisto's voice broke Comet's focus on the light switch.

"Yeah?" Comet asked. King Callisto nodded over at principal Skeeves. Comet got what he was telling him to do. Comet swung himself off of his seat and walked over to the principal's desk. He bowed slightly like he was always told to do when meeting someone his parents implied was important. Then he stuck out his right hand for a handshake. "Comet Dragonfly, prince and future king of the kingdom of Mewni."

Principle Skeeves shook his hand. Comet forced himself not to visibly cringe at the feeling of her clammy hands. "I'm Principle Skeeves," principle Skeeves said.

"I know, I saw the sign on your desk," Comet told her pointing at the sign on the desk with 'Principal Skeeves' printed on it. Comet heard his dad's quiet sigh, but Comet didn't care because he only said the truth.

Comet then walked away. He stood next to the switch, debating if he should flick it or not as the conversation between the adults continued. Comet couldn't help but be extremely bored. He tried to not cause any trouble. He didn't know what would happen if he flipped the small grey switch, so he wanted to avoid it. So he went to look out of the window at the school campus, but found it too boring.

He looked back at the switch again. He found his feet carrying him towards it. He stood there for a moment and glanced at the talking adults. He wondered how bad flipping the switch would be. So he did.

The lights of the room turned off. Comet looked up at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowing. He flipped the switch again and winced as the lights burned bright again. His mouth dropped open. He flipped the switch off, and the room went dark. He flipped the switch again, and the lights turned on again. He couldn't keep himself from flipping the light switch on and off and on and off with no delay and nothing to stop him, until he noticed the expressions on the adults' faces.

"You said there was no magic on Earth," Comet said. "But this," he flicked the light switch on and off again, "is pretty magical. It controls the lights!" he pointed up on the ceiling.

They ignored him. "This isn't going to work," Principle Skeeves said.

Comet didn't care. He kept flicking the light switch on and off because it was the only amusing thing in the room.

But only a moment later, Principle Skeeves shouted, "He's going to love it here!"

Comet stopped flipping the switch and turned to see what had changed. He noticed the chest of dazzling gold in his mother's arms. Bribery. Comet rolled his eyes and turned back to the light switch and began flicking it again. He took a glance out of the window to see the carriage still sitting there. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be going home to Mewni for a while.

He looked up and saw the adults looking at him. He flipped the switch a couple more times, while he kept his eyes on them. After a long second, they all turned away. "He's going to need a guide," Queen Laguna told Skeeves.

 _A guide_? Comet frowned. He didn't need a guide, he could figure his way around Earth himself. His parents had told him that Earth didn't have magic, but they were wrong. So they were probably wrong about him needing a guide.

Principal Skeeves nodded. She stopped and tapped her fingers against her desk. Comet walked away from the light switch and stood with his parents. "I think I know the perfect person," Principal Skeeves told them.

"Hey, uh, Principal Skeeves," Comet said. "I _really_ don't need a guide. It'll be much more fun to figure it all out on my own. I don't need to be babied or anything just because I don't know anything about this weird Earth place and how its magic works."

Principal Skeeves frowned at him. "You know there is no magic on Earth, right?"

Comet rolled his eyes. "Then how do you explain that switchy thing turning the lights on and off, huh?" Comet asked, pointing his thumb back at the switch. "Magic. That's how you explain it."

"Electricity," Principal Skeeves said. "That's how you explain it."

"Electricity?" Comet asked, mispronouncing the word terribly. "That's a weird word."

"Yeah, you need a guide, kid," Principal Skeeves told him.

Comet frowned and walked back to the wall. He watched Skeeves use one of the odd looking contraptions on his desk. "Marcia Diaz to the principal's office," she said. Comet still didn't think that he needed a guide.

Queen Laguna soon joined her son. "Now, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't _need_ a guide mom," Comet told her. "And plus, it would be so much more fun to go off on my own."

"I know," Queen Laguna said. "It would be. You know, causing trouble without any consequences because no one knows you." Comet smiled and nodded. "However, you're going to be staying here for a while and you need to know your way around here. You need someone to help you."

They looked over at King Callisto and Skeeves. "She should be here in a minute," Skeeves told King Callisto.

"And Comet," Queen Laguna said.

Comet looked over at his mom. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I have an odd feeling that you're going to like this girl."

* * *

 **That's the first chapter!**

 **I'm in the process of writing the second one, but since I am a junior in High School, I am very busy. I'll have it up asap, though!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **The Stargazer**


	2. Comet Comes to Earth part 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back with Part 2 of Comet Comes to Earth!**

Please read this whole author's note, it's important.

 **So, at the beginning of every chapter, I will have a link to a tumblr post on my tumblr blog (a-random-starco-blog). It's a link to a masterpost of all the art I've done for this fanfiction. It has portraits of the characters and outfits and just the things that help you picture the story the way I picture it. The post will be regularly updated and will always have portraits of the characters who are introduced in the chapter. For example, when the next chapter is uploaded, there won't be a portrait of Pony Head, but when the chapter after that is uploaded, the link will have been updated with a portrait of Pony Head. It'll be the same with all characters and special outfits. Like the Blood Moon Ball outfits will be added to the masterpost just before I upload the Blood Moon Ball chapter, got it? If you're confused, send me a PM and I can try to explain it better.**

 **Anyway, here's the link:** post/167917032027/comet-and-the-forces-of-evil-drawings-links

 **I honestly don't know if it's clickable or not. If it's not, just copy and paste. And if you've read this far and have already checked or are planning on checking out the link, leave a review with a ;)**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter! Comet Comes to Earth part 3 should be the last of Comet Comes to Earth and then we move on to Party With a Pony!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Comet Comes to Earth part 2**

"Marcia Diaz to the principal's office. Marcia Diaz to the principal's office."

Marcia's head snapped up. She looked around to see if any of her classmates were looking at her. Everyone's heads were down, staring at the papers in front of them. Marcia took a deep breath. "Uh oh, it looks like they've caught me," she said loud enough to make the heads of her classmates turn. She stood up, stumbling as her leg caught on the other side of the chair. She took a few moments to stabilize herself. "Looks like I'm about to get into some serious trouble." Her voice broke slightly as she awkwardly blurt out the sentence. Everyone stared blankly at her. She shuffled over to Mr. Skullnick's desk. "Do I need a hall pass?" she asked him.

Mr. Skullnick looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. He sent the girl a nasty glare. "Just get out," he spat.

"Right, yeah, okay," Marcia nodded. "I'm just going to leave now." She shuffled quickly towards the door. She turned to look back at the class. "See some of you dudes in detention," she said. Her fingers snapped into finger guns as she left the classroom.

Marcia groaned as she walked down the empty hallway. She rubbed her face with her hands. "God, that was awful," she told herself. " _Why_ did I say that? _'See some of you dudes in detention'_? I might as well just…" she paused. "Actually, that's the worst thing that I could have said."

Marcia walked into the main office. She awkwardly wandered up to the front desk. A man sat behind the desk, staring down at his computer screen. She could hear the tapping of keys. The receptionist muttered in frustration under his breath.

"Hello?" she asked, her fingers resting on the desk.

The receptionist looked up from the computer for a second. He looked at her for a moment, then looked back at the computer screen. There was a loud tapping of a key and he looked up at her again. "Are you the one Principal Skeeves has been calling?"

Marcia nodded. "Yeah."

"She's back there," the receptionist said, pointing his thumb back to the frosted glass, wood framed door. "I dunno what she wants from you so don't bother asking me."

Marcia frowned. "Okay." She walked towards the door to Principal Skeeves' office. She could hear voices from inside. A man's voice, a British accented one, first then followed by Principal Skeeve's. She stood, confused, outside of the door. She couldn't hear the man's and Principal Skeeves' muffled conversation but wondered why a British man would be in Principal Skeeves' office and why Principal Skeeves would want her there at the same time.

"Are you going to knock?" the receptionist asked, staring at her from his desk.

"Yes, I was!" Marcia insisted. She turned to the frosted glass and knocked on it. She took the metal door knob and twisted it, sending a small glare at the receptionist, who just rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. Marcia poked her head into Principal Skeeves' office.

Marcia's eyes widened as everyone in the room looked over at her. Principal Skeeves sat behind her desk, a thin smile stretched onto her face. But Marcia didn't focus on Principal Skeeves for long. Three other people stood in the room.

There was a man standing in front of Principal Skeeves' desk. He had light blue hair, ice blue eyes, and diamond shapes in a pink purple color on his cheeks. He wore an outfit a king would wear in blue and grey. The outfit even had epaulettes. And he wore a golden crown on the top of his head.

There was a short woman at the back of the room. She was blonde and her eyes were also blue, but they seemed warmer. She wore a blue ball gown with a vest over a ruffled top and a large skirt that fell against the floor. Her sleeves were yellow and flared out and she wore blue gloves that went past her elbow. She wore a tiara on her head.

Marcia's eyes fell on a boy by the window. His eyes— which were the perfect mix of blue from his parents' eyes— were fixated on her. His hair was messy and the same blonde of his mother's, although a little more golden. He had pink lightning bolts on his cheeks. He wore a green shirt with a cartoon ghost printed in the middle, blue jeans, and bright red shoes with monster faces and horns on them. He held a weird object that looked like it had wings on it in his hand. He sent a small smile towards her. Marcia awkwardly blinked at him.

"Marcia, please come in," Principal Skeeves said.

Marcia walked into the office, closing the door behind her. The three strangers still stared at her. She kept her eyes on Principal Skeeves. "You needed to see me?" she asked.

"Yes," Principal Skeeves said. "Please, sit down." She gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Marcia went and sat in one of the chairs, nervously shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. She opened her mouth to say something, but Principal Skeeves quickly began talking. "This is Marcia Diaz," she said. "The school's safe kid."

"What?" Marcia exclaimed. She almost jumped out of her seat. She heard a quiet, breathy laugh come from the teenage boy by the window. "I am not the safe kid," Marcia said. Principal Skeeves raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!" she insisted. "I'm a miss understood bad girl." Marcia slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms against her chest for emphasis. "A rebel."

"A rebel?" Principal Skeeves repeated.

Marcia nodded.

"Sure," Principal Skeeves said. Marcia frowned at her unconvinced tone. Principal Skeeves turned to her computer. There were a few clicks and the movement of the mouse. "Marcia currently has all 'A's—which is the best grade you can get — and she's never been in trouble either. She's never been late to class and has only missed days due to being sick. She's one of the best students in the school, and will definitely not get into any trouble."

The man and woman exchanged approving looks. Marcia watched them, her eyebrows furrowing. The man turned back to Principal Skeeves and said, "That's good. We can't risk Comet getting into any trouble."

A loud gasp filled the room. Marcia's head snapped towards the teenage boy—who she assumed was Comet—who now stared out of the window. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted. "There's a weird, misshapen carriage out there! And it's not being pulled by a manticorn or anything. It's going on its own!"

The short woman joined her son by the window. "I believe that is called a car."

"What's a car?" he asked.

Marcia couldn't believe what the conversation she was hearing. She turned to Principal Skeeves. "Principal Skeeves, what is going on?" she asked, alarm and confusion filling her voice. "Why did you call me in here?"

"Right," Principal Skeeves said. She cleared her throat. "This," she gestured towards the boy, "is our newest exchange student—Comet Dragonfly."

There was a moment of silence, waiting for Comet to notice them talking about him. He continued to stare out of the window. The tall, blue haired man, cleared his throat, trying to catch his son's attention. It didn't work. Comet's attention stayed trained on the cars on the street outside of the school. "Comet," the man said.

Comet finally turned around. "What?" he asked. There was another moment of silence. Marcia wasn't sure what to say or what to think. "Oh, you guys were talking about me," he said. "I'm paying attention now." He smiled.

Marcia wasn't sure if Principal Skeeves or the blue-haired man sighed louder. "Marcia," Principal Skeeves said. "This is Comet Dragonfly." She gestured to the boy, who smiled at Marcia. "Comet," she continued, "this is Marcia Diaz. She'll be your guide."

Marcia understood why she was called into the office. She wasn't sure if she was happy about it.

Comet continued to smile at her. "Hi," he said.

Marcia stared back, her lips pressing into one of the most awkward smiles she could muster. "Hi."

"And these are Comet's parents," Principal Skeeves continued, nodding towards the two other adults. "King and Queen Dragonfly."

Marcia looked back at them. King Dragonfly suck his hand out towards Marcia in the most formal manner possible. Marcia awkwardly shook it. She looked in between Principal Skeeves and King and Queen Dragonfly. "King and Queen?" she asked. They all nodded—Principal Skeeves somewhat awkwardly. Her eyes darted between the three strangers. "Where are you guys from?"

Principal Skeeves started, "It's a long—"

"We're from Mewni," King Dragonfly said.

Marcia regretted coming to Principal Skeeves' office. The longer she spent sitting in the office, the more awkward and confusing things became. She wanted to go back to class. Sure, she hated Mr. Skullnick and math, but it was better than being in the awkward situation she found herself in.

"Where's Mewni?" she asked. "Is it some kind of small European country?"

Principal Skeeves sat there awkwardly. "Not exactly."

"Mewni is another dimension," King Dragonfly explained.

Marcia wasn't sure what to say to King Dragonfly's explanation. She stuttered out a confused, "Other dimensions aren't real."

Comet let out a loud 'phftt' from his spot by the window. She looked over and frowned at him slightly. He smiled at her when they made eye contact.

"Of course other dimensions are real!" Queen Dragonfly exclaimed. Marcia turned to look at her. "You silly humans just don't have a way to travel to other dimensions yet."

Marcia tugged on her ponytail, pulling it tighter against her head. "None of this makes any sense," she said.

"Welcome to my world, kid," Principal Skeeves muttered from her desk, sounding tired. "After all of this is over I'm going home and opening a bottle of wine, maybe watch a few romantic comedies. Try to get over this mind fu—" the rest of the word became muddled.

"We have much more business to discuss about Comet's enrollment in this school, Principal Skeeves," King Dragonfly said. "Perhaps we send the kids on their way and we can talk."

"Right," Principal Skeeves said, rubbing one of her eyes under her glasses. "Marcia," she said. Marcia looked over at her. "I need you to show Comet around the school. Keep him out of trouble. Once the tour is over, you can go home."

"Okay," Marcia stood up. She and Comet looked at each other for a moment. She realized that she had been put in charge of him. She silently hated being put in charge of him. Just because she didn't usually cause trouble, didn't mean that she should be stuck with people to keep them out of it. He made his way across the room. They stood together awkwardly in silence. "Let's go then," Marcia said.

"Alright." Comet smiled at her.

"Comet," King Dragonfly said. The two teens looked over at him. "We left you a mirror. We'll call you later tonight."

"Okay." He sounded dismissive. Marcia edged towards the door. "Bye mom. Bye dad." His parents chorused a goodbye.

It didn't take Marcia long to notice how easily distracted Comet got. They had only been out of the main office for five minutes before Comet noticed a water fountain and stayed behind to inspect it. "Marcia?" he asked. Marcia went slightly rigid. She hadn't expected him to remember her name.

She stood by him as he bent over the water fountain, toying with the button. "Yeah?" she said. She watched as he pressed the button down with his thumb and the water shot out of the faucet. He almost fell backward. He pulled out the strange object that he had been holding and stuck it out towards the water fountain.

"What _is_ that thing?" he demanded.

"It's a water fountain," Marcia said. She stared at him in confusion. She wondered how different this 'other dimension' he was supposedly from could possibly be. "See, you press the button," she pressed the button, letting the water spout out from the faucet. Comet's eyes went wide. "And water comes out and you drink the water."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because some people don't bring water bottles to school and need to drink water throughout the day." He blinked at her awkwardly. "What are you holding?" she asked him, pointing at the weird object in his hand. It was blue, had a star on it and had wings and a crown.

"It's my wand," he told her. She gaped at him. "You know, magic."

Marcia wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure if she believed in magic. Well, magic wand magic. She kept feeling more awkward by the moment. She had just witnessed Comet threaten a water fountain with his 'magic wand.' "Let's just go on with the tour," she said,

"Okay."

They walked around the school together. She had to keep an eye on him always. He seemed to keep wandering the other way or poking things that he shouldn't. He pressed his face against the windows in doors and peered into classrooms. He pulled on the doors of lockers and enjoyed twisting the locks so much that Marcia was afraid that she would have to physically pull him away. He was a complete handful, and towards the end of the tour, Marcia was exhausted.

Marcia stopped Comet before they ventured down one of the hallways. The hallway was darkly lit with odd flickering lights. "Be careful going down this hallway," she warned him. "It's kind of dangerous down there. One time, a kid slipped on a puddle of water and twisted his ankle. I've been nervous to go down there ever since."

"He just twisted his ankle?" Comet asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"That's not _that_ bad."

"Yes it is," she insisted. "Come on," she said, "Let's just get this over with."

They began down the hallway. Marcia kept her eye on Comet, continuing to watch him like a hawk. She watched as he looked from one thing to another to another to another with no hesitation just like had been doing throughout the whole tour.

"Hold on!" she exclaimed, keeping him back a bit. "There's a loose tile there!" She pointed down at a cracked and out of place floor tile. "Just be careful and go around it," she said. Her warning didn't stop him from almost stepping on it. Marcia pulled him around the tile. And then she had to run to shut an open locker before Comet walked right into it.

She rolled her eyes and continued like normal. She kept walking until she heard a small splash—that's what made her freeze. She looked down at her foot. She saw a puddle of grey water circling around it. "Another puddle?" she asked. "Come on! Aren't there supposed to be janitors here?" She felt lucky that she hadn't slipped on it.

What she hadn't expected was Comet suddenly stumbling, and crashing into her back. He had been focused on the scene inside of the classroom. Pictures had been moving against a wall and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He wasn't sure how something like that could exist if Earth didn't have magic. He only turned in time to see Marcia trip forward. Comet quickly held his wand out. He shot a pile of pillows down onto the ground. He smiled as the pillows did their intended job, they caught her and kept her from injuring herself. Comet ran over to help her up.

Marcia stood and straightened out her ponytail and her hoodie. "What was that?" she asked, pointing at the pillows.

"They're pillows," Comet told her. "You know, so you wouldn't hurt yourself when you fell. And you didn't hurt yourself. So mission accomplished." He grinned at her.

Marcia felt herself smiling. "Thanks," she said. She had to admit, it was nice of him. "Come on. The tour is almost over."

They walked out onto the main courtyard again. "I see why they call you the safe kid," Comet said as he followed behind her.

Marcia groaned. "I am not the safe kid!" she argued, flailing her arms. She frowned and shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets. "You bring a non-slip shower mat into the gym showers _one time_ and you're labeled forever."

Comet couldn't help but laugh at her awkwardness. Her exasperated and tired tone screamed that she was sick of the topic. He felt himself smiling at the back of her head, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He tried to keep up with her aggressive walking across the courtyard. He could hear her ranting.

"No one takes the time to see that I actually like taking risks!" Marcia exclaimed. "I just don't have the chance to." She turned her head back to look at him. Their eyes locked. "You know?" she asked. He just stared at her, his cheeks oddly warming.

She looked away from him. "I would welcome a little danger in my life sometimes!" she exclaimed. "But nothing ever happens in Echo Creek."

Comet noticed how upset she looked about it. It wasn't the sad upset, but the frustrated upset and the tired upset. She wanted the chance to prove herself. It wasn't why Comet went out looking for trouble himself, but he still could vaguely relate. He spotted a butterfly floating through the air past him. He smirked, an idea came to his mind.

He held up his wand and shot a spell at it. The butterfly screamed—as much as a butterfly could scream. It twitched in the air. It looked like its body had snapped. It grew and transformed into a giant flying monster. He watched Marcia freeze, her eyes widen, and her feet slowly walk backwards. It soared towards her and roared in her face. Marcia screamed and covered her face with her arms. When it was far enough away, she slowly lowered her arms. They watched as the monster flew around the courtyard for a couple seconds before spotting a student—who seemed to be leaving class early—and picked her up and carried her away.

Marcia turned towards Comet. Her mouth was stuck open, her eyes wide and pupils small. "What was that?" she demanded, her voice shaking. She pointed to where it had been.

"It was a dangerous monster," he said. "You said you wanted a little danger in your life. So boom! Danger!" he gestured to the monster that was growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Marcia couldn't be sure if Comet was a real person or not. How had things gotten that bad? Five minutes ago he was saving her from hurting herself with a pile of magical pillows. But then he set a monster on her. "Who _are_ you?" she asked.

Comet smiled. "I'm a magical prince from another dimension." He carelessly aimed his wand upward. Fireworks shot out of his wand and exploded right above his head. Marcia stared at him. He continued smiling.

Comet was so much to handle. Marcia wanted to leave. He was weird and loud and spontaneous. Marcia wasn't sure what to think about him. But she knew that Principal Skeeves made her in charge of him—she said that Marcia would keep him out of trouble. She didn't want to be in charge of him. She was seen as responsible, so she had been tied to him. Really, she just wanted to live without the trouble. She had known him for such a short amount of time, but he was too much of a handful for her.

"The tour is over now," Marcia told him. "So I'm going home." She stepped away cautiously. "Bye." She turned and quickly walked away.

She could hear him calling to her. "Bye Marcia! See you tomorrow!" She wanted to correct him. _Monday_. Two days away. But she didn't. She pulled her hood over her head and ran towards Mr. Skullnick's room—an activity she never thought she would do.

* * *

"You'll be staying with Andrew and Rosita Diaz," Principal Skeeves told Comet. "Here is your bus number and the address. Get off at the third bus stop." She handed him a small piece of paper with writing on both sides. "The third bus stop is the third time the bus stops and opens its doors, okay?"

Comet glanced awkwardly from side to side. He twirled the small paper in his fingers. "I… figured," he said. "What about my stuff?"

"You parents have already dropped it off at the house," she told him. "Now, the buses are in the parking lot. Don't miss yours."

"Yeah, right!" Comet nodded his head and smiled. He left the office and headed towards the parking lot Marcia had shown him earlier.

* * *

Marcia walked into Mr. Skullnick's classroom. The old man sat behind his desk. He looked up from his wrinkled newspaper and glared at her. "I'm just here to get my stuff," Marcia told him. She headed towards her desk.

"Finish the packet," Mr. Skullnick said.

Marcia stood up from trying to grab her backpack. "What?"

"Finish the damn packet," he repeated.

"But I have to go," she said. "I take the bus. Can I do it for homework and turn it in on Monday?"

"No," Mr. Skullnick said. "I made other stay behind and finish it, so sit and finish it or I'll give it a zero." Marcia's mouth slacked open at his words. "No arguing. Finish or zero."

Marcia sighed and sat down at her desk. She had a whole page of problems left to do. All she wanted to do was go home.

* * *

Comet stared at the buses in awe. They were these large yellow carriages—cars, he had been told—and kids were climbing onto every one of them. Comet wasn't sure how anyone could tell them apart.

He searched through the rows of buses, trying to find the one with the numbers that matched the ones on his piece of paper. He could have sworn that he looked at every bus, but he couldn't find the match. The numbers weren't in any order so it was impossible to sort through the identical buses.

He stepped backwards, trying to get a better view at the buses, hoping it would help. He accidently bumped into someone. He felt himself hoping that it was Marcia. She would be able to help him. But he turned, and it wasn't her. A black haired boy with a beanie glared at him. "Sorry," Comet said bluntly. The boy rolled his eyes and began to walk on. The boy looked like he knew where he was going. Comet had an idea. "Hey!" he shouted after him, running to catch up.

The boy stopped and turned. "What?" he asked. He didn't sound like he wanted to talk.

"Do you know where this bus is?" Comet asked. He showed the boy the bus number on his small piece of paper.

"Yeah. That's my bus," the boy said. "Follow me… I guess." They began to walk down and through the rows of buses. "Are you new here or something?" the boy asked.

"Yeah!" Comet said. "I'm a…" he couldn't remember what they had called him. "I'm coming to learn here, but I don't live here. I forgot what Principal Skeeves said."

"A foreign exchange student?"

"Yeah! That was it!"

The boy looked at Comet with narrowed eyes. "You don't look foreign."

"Well, neither do you," Comet said.

They stopped in front of one of the yellow buses. "Is this it?"

"Yep," the boy said. Comet watched him climb onto the bus. There seemed to be a small staircase inside the bus. And when Comet climbed onto the bus himself, he realized that there was one. He wondered if all cars had a small staircase.

He had a small conversation with the driver of the bus. Something about where the bus was parked and what time the bus arrived and left or whatever. Comet didn't exactly pay attention. As soon as the bus driver had stopped talking, he turned to face the rest of the bus and hoped it was more entertaining.

It wasn't. He looked at lines of boring grey seats filled with students. They were all loudly talking to each other and making jokes. Some kids had headphones on and were staring out the windows blankly. The boy from earlier sat in the farthest seat in the back. He was reading a large black book. Comet found an empty seat and sat by the window.

Eventually, the bus started moving. Comet watched the school roll away. He was stunned at how clean and nice the buildings and streets were compared to the ones on Mewni. He couldn't peel his eyes away. He saw stores and restaurants. He even saw giant buildings that had tiny houses in them. He hadn't been sure if Earth would be so different from Mewni, but he realized that it was a completely different world.

The bus driver and some kids had to remind Comet that they had reached his stop. He hadn't been paying attention. He walked off the bus. He watched the doors swing closed and waved as the bus drove off.

He walked down the street, waiting for the numbers on the mailboxes to match the numbers on his piece of paper. He noticed how the houses on Earth weren't made of cracked and misplaced stone and the roofs weren't straw like the houses on Mewni were.

He stopped at a pretty house with odd spiky plants in the front lawn and a stone path leading up to the front door. The numbers on the mailbox matched the address Principal Skeeves gave him. He was ninety-five percent sure that he had found the right house.

Comet walked up to the front door. He spotted an odd rectangle on the wall. He touched it lightly, and then – realizing that it was a button—pressed it. He heard ringing from inside the house. It was a doorbell. It looked different from the other doorbells he had seen on Mewni, but he smiled at the familiarity of something.

The front door swung open and Comet was faced with a tall man with dark red curls and green eyes. "You must be Comet," he said, holding out his hand.

Comet shook it. "I am. And you're Mr…" he tried to remember the name that principal Skeeves gave him.

"Andrew Diaz," he said. "And yes, I did take my wife's last name." He laughed. Comet laughed along awkwardly. He wasn't sure what he meant. "Please, come in." Mr. Diaz moved aside and Comet walked into the house.

* * *

Marcia had to walk home. After she had finished her math packet, she had run to the buses in hope that she might have caught them at the _very_ last moment, but they weren't there. And her parents hadn't answered her phone calls. So Marcia had to make the twenty minute trek back to her house.

She felt relieved as she turned onto the stone path up to her house. She reached for the door knob and stopped. Voices were chattering inside. She figured that her parents had a guest over. They liked having people over.

Marcia opened the door, stepped inside her house, and froze. Comet Dragonfly sat on her living room couch between her parents.

"Marci, sweetheart, come meet Comet," her dad said. Marcia looked over at Comet, who was grinning at her. "He's a foreign exchange student. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

Marcia didn't _want_ him to stay with them. Her realization from earlier sunk in again. She had been put in charge of him. And she didn't want that. She wanted to live and a magical prince that she had to watch and keep out of trouble would mess that up. She just gaped at him wondering how this ended up happening to her.

Comet stepped one foot onto their coffee table and hopped over it. The coffee table tumbled over onto its side. Comet turned and set it up right again. Then he turned back and walked over to her. "These are your parents?" he asked, pointing a thumb back at them.

"Yeah," she said. "They have the same last name I do."

"Oh," he said. "I just thought everyone on Earth had the last name 'Diaz'."

"They don't."

Comet stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. "You seem upset," he said.

Marcia scoffed, shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets. "I'm just a little surprised, that's it."

He raised an eyebrow. She forced a stern look. "Do you like puppies?" he asked.

"Puppies?" Marcia asked.

Comet gasped. "Do you not have puppies here?"

"No, we do. I just—" she paused, "why puppies?"

"Because they're puppies," he said. "Do you like puppies?"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone like puppies."

"Great," Comet said. "I'm gonna cheer you up!"

"But I'm not upset."

That didn't stop Comet. He held his wand and a beam of magic came pouring out. And after a moment, there was a pile of puppies in the living room. "Ta da!" Comet exclaimed, waving his hands around.

Marcia stared at the puppies. They had brown fur, big green eyes, and the cutest faces that Marcia had ever seen on an animal. But the thought of Comet having the ability to create life with his wand whenever he wanted scratched at the back of her head nervously.

Everything was fine until the puppies began to shoot lasers out of their eyes. Everyone momentarily freaked out. Comet froze, uncertain about what to do. Marcia's parents crouched and tried to dodge all of lasers. Marcia backed up against the front door. The lasers put holes in just about everything in the living room. The couch, the lamp, a family picture. And then a laser burned through the door not even an inch away from Marcia's face. She shrieked and curled down into a ball, hoping for a smaller chance of being hit.

Eventually, the sounds of lasers stopped. Everyone stood awkwardly in the living room. "Well," Marcia's mom said as she picked up one of the small dogs and held it in her hands, "at least they're adorable." She grinned down at the puppy. A laser shot right into her eye. She hissed and dropped the dog, who just rolled around on the floor. "My eye!" She clamped her hands over her eye, tears of pain forming in the other.

Marcia's dad laughed nervously. "Go show Comet his new room, Marci, while I get your mother some ice and drive her to the ER," her dad said. He took note of his daughter's worried looked. "I'm sure that she'll be fine."

Marcia nodded. "Okay, let's go," she said absentmindedly. She watched her mom sit down on the couch, still clutching her eye. Her dad rushed into the kitchen. Marcia bent down to grab the wooden chest she assumed was Comet's things.

Comet's hand blocked hers from reaching it. "I'll take it."

"What?"

"It's my stuff, so I'll take it," he insisted. "And my laser puppies just put a hole in almost everything in this room, so I guess I owe it to you."

They climbed up the stairs slowly. Comet lugged the chest behind him. It was clearly very heavy, so they stopped on each stair as Comet pulled the chest up and onto the next stair.

"Why did your dad call you 'Marci'?" Comet asked. "I thought your name was Marci _a_. Did I hear wrong or something?"

"It's just my nickname," she told him.

"Oh, okay."

"Is that chest really that heavy?" she asked.

Comet nodded as he pulled it onto the step with him. "Yeah. It's a special chest that has more room on the inside than the outside. It's holding a bunch more chests on the inside so it's like pulling ten instead of one."

"I didn't think that things could be bigger on the inside," she said.

"Things on Mewni are different."

They climbed the rest of the stairs in awkward silence.

Marcia opened the first door in the hallway. The room was used either as a guest room or the exchange student room when they had one staying with them. Marcia had seen the room decorated in so many different ways. There had been different flags on the walls and different pictures of different families on the nightstand. There had been loud people and quiet people and people that barely came out of the room at all. It was weird to see Comet drag his trunk into the room. "So, this is it. This is your new room," Marcia told him.

Comet nodded and looked around the small room. "Nice. Boring, but okay." Marcia silently agreed. "I can work with this."

Marcia stopped at his words. "What?"

He held out his wand. "Super mega bomb expand!" he shouted. The room transformed around them, growing longer and higher, and higher, and higher. It became a tower. She wondered what the damage was outside.

There were three, maybe four floors. There was a large bed in the room and a large mirror on the wall. It also seemed like a mess had already come with the room. Clothes and other random items like swords laid all over the ground. She could vaguely see a fish tank and another set of stairs on the second floor.

Comet grinned and nodded. "Perfect," he said. He sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and taking off his hat. His hair was a mess of golden, strands sticking up everywhere.

Marcia smiled, looking around the room. She didn't think that he could possibly mess the room up. "This is really nice," she told him.

Comet ran a hand through his hair, messing up his bangs and making his hair stand up more. "I know, right?" he gave her a lazy smile.

Her smile immediately became larger. She didn't want to know why. "I wish I had a room like this," she said. She turned to the mirror. It seemed way too decorative and important to just be a mirror.

She felt hands on her shoulders and she stopped. She let herself be turned around by the hands. She saw that she stood face to face with Comet. His eyes were strangely wide and sparkling. "You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Comet grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room. He went for the first door he saw, which was the door to Marcia's room. "Oh yeah, first try!"

"What are you going to do?" Marcia asked. She saw him hold out his wand. She usually tried to think things through instead of listening to her gut instinct. But she couldn't ignore how her gut instinct was screaming about something backfiring. She desperately tried to grab his arm.

"Mystic room suck transform!" he shouted. Marcia watched in horror as a black hole appeared in the middle of her room and sucked up everything in the general area. She stood, so scared, shocked, and petrified that she didn't realize her feet were off the ground until she was soaring towards the black hole. When she saw it getting closer, she screamed and tried to pull her legs up to her chest.

Comet grabbed her hoodie before she was out of reach. He hung onto the door frame as he desperately pulled her towards him. Marcia, feeling Comet grab her hoodie, wrapped her hands around his arm above her head, trying to hang on for as long as possible.

In a whirl of panic and fear, they struggled but Comet managed to pull Marcia up next to him. He made her wrap her arms around his neck and hang on for her life. He pulled on the door desperately, his sweaty hands slipping around the door knob. "Do something already!" Marcia shouted in his ear.

"I'm trying!" he shouted back. He took a deep breath and focused instead of panicking about the black hole. He carefully moved his feet onto the wall next to the door one after the other. He crouched down towards the wall. He jumped as hard as he could. They flew sideways and the door slammed shut. Comet and Marcia fell onto the floor, heaving as their heartrates slowed.

Marcia pushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't quite believe what she had seen. She had seen all of her things disappear into… maybe space, maybe the void, she didn't know. She wasn't sure if she was feeling nothing or if she was just so mad and upset that it felt like the new normal. She stood up and stared down at the boy. "'Suck'?" she grumbled. "Why was the word 'suck' in that spell?"

"I don't know!" Comet exclaimed. "I just make them up off the top of my head!"

Marcia groaned, dragging her hands down her face. She sunk to the floor. "My room," she moaned.

Comet scooted over to her, sitting in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Marcia." He put his hand on her shoulder. She moved her shoulder away. "But wait, look at this," he said. He used his wand to make a smiling sun appear above her head.

Marcia looked up at it. She didn't smile like he thought she would. Then there was a crack. The sun turned into a raincloud and it started pouring. Marcia frowned. She didn't want to deal with it anymore. She didn't want to deal with him and his magic. And she didn't ever want to be around him if _this_ is what was going to happen.

She stood up and began walking down the hallway, the cloud still raining on her. "I am so sick of this," she mumbled into her hands.

"What?" Comet asked. She ignored his slightly hurt tone. "You're sick of what?"

Marcia turned. She didn't want him there. She didn't want to be responsible for him. Just because she didn't get in trouble and was a good kid, didn't mean that she should be stuck with such a handful. And all the bad things piled up and he ruined everything and she didn't want to be anywhere near him. "I am sick of you!" she roared. Comet flinched. The small, quiet, sensible voice in her head wondered how she could be so harsh.

"You always do something I think is cool and then five minutes later you mess it up! You magic-ked up a pile of pillows to protect me from hurting myself when I tripped and that was really cool! But five freaking minutes later you transform a butterfly into a monster and set it on me! And then you make these puppies and they're adorable, but they have laser eyes and they start destroying everything in the living room! Hell, one even got my mom in the eye! My parents went to the ER! That can cause so much many injuries! And then you make this incredible room for yourself and end up completely destroying mine! I had so many important things in there! All my Girl Scout badges and vests and sashes and school awards. I had a huge and very valuable collection of Disney pins in there! I've been collecting those for years and they're all gone! I didn't ask for you to be here! But since I'm the ' _safe kid_ ' I get stuck with you! Because you cause trouble and I have to watch you like a damn baby sitter!" she stopped, catching her breath.

Comet wasn't sure what to say. "I'm so sorry, Marcia."

"I cannot take this!" she yelled. "You can move in all you want, but I'm moving out!"

She stormed down the hallway. As she reached the window, her ankle rolled and she slipped on a puddle of rain water. She fell out of the open second floor window. Everything stopped for a second.

Comet ran towards the window, sticking his head out and looking down at her limp body. He reached his arm out limply, his heart growing heavy in his chest. He wasn't able to help her.

Marcia's brain focused. She felt hurt—hurt on her body. She felt thorns and spikes. She had fallen out of the window—and she was fine… mostly.

"Holy shit, Marcia! Are you okay?!"

Marcia didn't want to listen to him. She stood up, noticed the cactus spines all in her arms and legs and face, and walked off. She could hear Comet yelling after her. "Come back! You're hurt!"

She stood on her front lawn. She turned to face him. He was leaning out of the window she fell from. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. Marcia ignored the tower jutting out of the side of her house walked down the street, limping on her leg. She didn't know where she was going.

* * *

 **Okay, so now that you've read it, I have to admit, I was kind of nervous about putting this chapter up. I don't know why. I know it's good, so I don't know why I have been freaking out about it. So please, tell me what you thought about it.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Leave a review, please!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **The Stargazer**


	3. Comet Comes to Earth part 3

**Hello!**

 **After a very long hiatus that I am VERY sorry for, Comet is back!**

 **The past month has kind of been really weird for me, so I really didn't have the motivation to write.**

 **So I'm sorry.**

 **But, my classes have started up again. I have a mountain of homework I have to do and I'm afraid I'm only going to get more homework in the future.**

 **So if the updates for CATFOE start slowing down, I'm sorry. But I do kind of have to put schoolwork first.**

 **Anyway! So last chapter, there was kind of an issue with the link to the masterpost of drawings I talked about. So to fix that, I made a hashtag on tumblr. If you want to see the drawings and the masterpost (I'm kind of ditching the masterpost because I don't need it since everything will be under one tag), please look up:**

 **catfoe**

 **That's all you have to do. Look up that tag on Tumblr and you should see all the drawings.**

 **Anyway, I know that you're really here for the new chapter that wraps up Comet Comes to Earth, so I won't keep you any longer.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Comet Comes to Earth part 3**

Comet paced around the empty shell that used to be Marcia's room. He twirled his wand in his fingers, his eyebrows furrowing. He stared at the scorched walls and floor and crossed his arms across his chest. His desperate attempts of restoring Marcia's bedroom hadn't been successful. He began to think that she might never come back.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. He kicked his own door open and threw his wand on his bed. He slouched against the door, dragging his hands down his face. He stared, hazy eyed and unfocused, at the room he had created around him. The guilt bubbled in his stomach. He realized that he could have actually ruined Marcia's life. He had destroyed her room, his laser puppies had hurt her mom, and now Marcia was gone and Comet didn't know when or if she would come home. But _he_ got to stay in _her_ house with a nice, large bedroom room. She never got a choice about that and he had ruined her life. He felt sick.

Comet intertwined his fingers and popped them with a loud snap. He had to do more for her to pay back for all of the other mistakes he had made. She didn't choose for him to live with her. He didn't either. But he still had a choice, he knew that. Comet knew that if he could find Principal Skeeves, he could find another family to live with. But his stomach turned because he liked the Diazes. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were so nice to him and Marcia… he only met her earlier that day, but he knew that she was incredible. He had to give her a choice though and leave if she wanted him to. Maybe she would forgive him if he wasn't around him all day every day.

Comet walked across his bedroom and grabbed the wand off of his bed. He took a deep breath and squeezed the handle. He walked out of his room, face stern and determined, and stood in front of Marcia's bedroom door. He pushed the door open and walked inside, ready to keep casting until he fixed at least one mistake.

* * *

Marcia trudged into the nearest Stop & Slurp. She walked through the squeaking door, rain water pooling around her feet. The cashier behind the checkout counter stared at her, wide eyed. Marcia ignored the stares and limped through the aisles, collecting the things she needed.

She pushed a package of bandages, a pair of tweezers, a few candy bars, and a large soda onto the checkout counter. She carefully reached down and pulled a few dollars out of her sock and added the money to the pile. She gave the cashier a dead eyed look.

"Are you okay?" the cashier asked.

"I'm fine," Marcia said. "Just ring me up, please."

The cashier rang up her items and handed them to her in a plastic bag. Marcia left the store and stood outside, staring blankly at the gas station. She had no idea where else to go. Fiona and Alana's houses were too far away for a walk with spines sticking out of her arms, legs, and face. She didn't have any other place to go. So she sat down in front of the store against the wall.

She took out the tweezers and began to pull the spines out of her arm. She winced slightly at the pain. She put band aids over the areas that hurt the most or any parts that bled. She put the spines into a small pile next to her. The rain made everything harder. She kept having to move strands of hair that stuck on her face. The spines were wet and harder to grab. And her vision kept being blocked by the large raindrops. She couldn't even use her phone to help her take the spines out of her face.

Marcia let out a sigh of relief when she was done. She carefully picked up the pile of spines and dropped them down into a trashcan before sitting back down on the cold, wet concrete. She opened a candy bar and took a bite out of it. She frowned—it was wet by the time it reached her mouth.

People kept giving her strange looks as they walked into and left the Stop & Slurp. They looked at her like they hadn't ever seen something so sad, like she should be ashamed. Marcia wanted to hide her face in her hoodie—but her hoodie was soaked and she didn't want to be any colder. She kept seeing the sad looks of strangers out of the corner of her eye.

Marcia took a drink from her large soda and slumped against the wall. She yearned for something dry and warm. She couldn't be sure if she was feeling tears on her face or just more raindrops.

* * *

Comet wasn't sure when the sun had set. He had just looked out of the window and saw the moon in the dark sky. He still hadn't had success with bringing Marcia's things back. His shoulders slouched and he stared down at his wand hopelessly. He rubbed his face. "How…" he didn't know what to say. "Why is nothing working!?" he shouted. He threw his wand at the wall. There was a loud crash and then a soft clang when it hit the floor. He had tried everything, every spell he could think of.

He grabbed his wand off the floor. He didn't have a choice but to try again. He twirled the wand in his hand. He walked into the middle of the room. He closed his eyes, held his wand up, and began to cast a spell. He wasn't quite sure what he said, he had stopped listening to his own spell casting half way through his tries. He focused all his attention on bringing Marcia's things back to her room. He forced himself to focus on how upset she was and how he desperately wanted to change that.

He heard a sharp shimmering noise in the air around him. Comet opened his eyes and a smile immediately struck onto his face. Everything was back to normal. He wasn't sure what changed or how, but all of Marcia's things were back to her room. He grinned and jumped around the room. "I did it!" he shouted. "I did it!"

Comet ran out of Marcia's room, taking a second to carefully close the door behind him. He sprinted into his own room, grabbed his red, devil-horned baseball cap and slapped it onto his head. He scrambled down the hall, and down the staircase. The living room was still dark. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hadn't returned home yet. But Comet couldn't focus on that. He ran out into the night, his wand lit up like a flashlight. He ran down the sidewalk, ignoring the cold air. He didn't know where Marcia could have gone, but it didn't mean that he would stop looking for her.

Comet ran around the town of Echo Creek, getting lost in side streets and alleyways. He went passed buildings with large neon signs and houses with golden glowing lights. But he didn't see Marcia anywhere.

He had to stop and catch his breath after a while. He used his wand to make a cup of water appear in his hand and took a moment to drink it. He wasn't sure how long he had been running.

He slouched against the wall of a random building to rest. He didn't know where he was exactly, but he could see building across the street with a large neon sign glowing in front of it reading, "Stop & Slurp." There was an odd car feeding station in front of the store. People kept stopping and putting an odd pump looking things into their cars.

Comet scanned the building again. He liked the sign and its bright lights, though it was flickering. People occasionally walked in and out of the building. He read a sign next to the building and let his eyes travel a bit more. He froze when they landed on Marcia. She was right there, right across the street from him.

Comet dropped his empty cup and sprinted across the street without waiting to check for cars. "Marcia!" he called, waving his hand in the air.

Marcia looked away from the spot on the sidewalk she had been staring at. She saw the blond boy running towards her, a huge smile on his face. Marcia pushed herself off of the ground, stumbling as she stood. As he ran up to her, she stretched her arms out to keep him away. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. Comet frowned, his eyes growing sad. "What are you doing here?"

Comet raised his wand and proofed the raincloud above her head out of existence. "Listen," he said. "I came here to say I'm sorry. I didn't get a choice about coming to earth," he told her. "So I thought that you should have the choice about whether you want me to stay with you or not. And considering how today went…" he went silent for a moment, "I can find another place to live."

Marcia's shoulders shrugged forward. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. He had puppy dog eyes. The big, blue, sad puppy dog eyes that could make anyone feel bad. His voice had been soft and dripping with guilt—he was being completely genuine. His heart had been in the right place—she wanted to hit herself for not realizing it earlier. Marcia gaped at him, words unable to come from her mouth because she had no clue what to say.

"Oh and I got all of your furniture from your room back," Comet continued. "It's all set up like it was before… I think. It looks exactly the same so that's a good sign. But I didn't go through any of your stuff so I can't be one hundred percent sure. But it's all back and—"

Lots of things moved in the corner of Marcia's eye. She looked over at what seemed to be a huge blurry blob. The blurry blob wasn't a blurry blob. It was a crowd of—not people—but oddly colored, odd looking creatures. They walked up and stood, glowering behind Comet, who was still rambling about the magic he used to get her room back.

"Comet," Marcia whispered.

Comet stopped talking and looked at her. Her eyes were glassy, staring at the area behind him. Her jaw was slack and hanging, occasionally twitching as if wanting to talk more. Her arm shook as she limply pointed to where she seemed to be staring. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Look behind—" her voice faded to less than a whisper.

Comet turned around. A crowd of monsters towered over him. They leered at him, their eyes intense and their mouths twisted into smiles and confident smirks. "Comet Dagonfly!" a loud, eerily familiar voice yelled.

Comet looked down at the source of the voice. It came from a small, bird—esque monster that seemed to only be as tall as his knee. "I found you!" the monster cheered. She turned to her army of other monsters. "Look! I found him!" The monsters grumbled in applause.

Comet rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Luda?" he asked. "I'm kind of in the middle of something!" he gestured towards Marcia. "How did you even find me anyway? Are you stalking me or something? Because that's creepy."

"I'm not stalking you!" Luda exclaimed, waving her arms.

"It kinda seems like you are," Comet argued. "How else would you know where I am?"

"Doesn't matter!"

"It kinda does matter."

"Shut up!" Luda screamed. "You're distracting me!" Comet snickered. Luda turned to her small army. "Get him!"

Marcia didn't expect for the monsters to attack Comet. She didn't know what she was expecting them to do. And least of all, she didn't expect herself to step in front of Comet and roundhouse kick one of the monsters in the face. But the next thing she knew, the front of her foot was slamming into the cheek of a monster. The monster flew sideways and collapsed on the floor.

"What was that?" Comet asked. Marcia lowered her automatic fighting position and turned to him. He had a large grin on his face.

"It's karate," she told him. Another monster ran towards them, but Marcia quickly cross chopped her in the back. The monster fell onto the ground.

Comet ran towards another monster. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her double over, the hammer she was once wielding falling onto her head. Comet couldn't help but cringe. He could hear Luda shout, "You said he wasn't guarded!"

Marcia never thought she would see someone or something with two heads. She didn't anticipate the split between the heads when she attempting to punch the monster in the face. Her fist sat between the monster's two necks. She wasn't sure what to do, so she swung her fist to both sides, smashing it against the heads.

Comet swung on the neck of a giraffe—esque monster. He launched off her neck and pointed his wand towards the back of her head. "Fireball fist punch!" A red and gold fist of flames shot itself at the back of the monster's head. The monster crashed through the window of a random car. Marcia, who stood on the other side of the car, opened the other door and the giraffe—esque monster's neck sprung out and hit the monster Marcia had been fighting. Comet quickly blasted another monster into a street lamp before running to help Marcia.

Luda ran over to her right-hand-woman. "Buff Frog!" she screeched. "You and the other dumbasses are embarrassing me! Do better!"

Buff Frog pulled herself off of the ground. "Yes Luda," she grumbled. Buff Frog wrapped her hand around the street lamp and broke it off of its stand. She roared and ran towards the magical prince.

Comet turned when he heard the monster growl. Just before she could reach him, Comet held out his wand towards her. "Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" A cloud of minty green mist shrouded her head.

Marcia stumbled towards him. "This is great!" Comet shouted. "Are you okay?"

Marcia smiled. "Yeah, I'm completely fi—" her sentence was cut off.

The two teens were pushed onto the harsh asphalt. Comet's wand flew from his hand and skidded a short way away from him. Comet and Marcia exchanged small worried looks. "Buy me a second?" he asked. Marcia nodded.

They both launched off of the ground. Marcia kicked one of the monsters in the stomach, causing her to fall and scrape against the ground. She chopped and punched the other monster until she retreated away from them. Comet came back with his wand held tightly in his hand.

"Watch this," Comet told Marcia, a smirk growing on his face. He turned and held his wand out. "Mega narwhal blast!" he shouted. Several narwhals sprang from his wand, attacking the monster minions. They all collapsed onto the ground, either completely knocked out or groaning in pain.

Luda stood alone amongst the exhausted monsters, her mouth agape. "You wanna try to fight be now, Luda?" Comet shouted, taunting her with a confident smirk.

"Well I can't exactly now, can I?" Luda asked. "Look at my minions!" she gestured all the monsters, who were still sprawled out on the asphalt. She woke up her minions and opened a portal with her dimensional scissors. She grumbled and insulted her minions as they climbed through the portal back to Mewni. But before she left, Luda stuck her head out of the portal. "I'll be bac—" the portal closed around the throat and she choked before pulling her head back through the portal.

Marcia could believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe herself. Never in her life did she believe that she would be fighting monsters with a magical teenage boy in front at a gas station. She laughed to herself in relief. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed. She turned to Comet. "We were amazing!"

Comet smiled at her, laughing slightly. "Yeah, we really were," he said. He grew quiet. He bit his lip and looked away from her. "Um… I guess we should get back. I'll pack my bags and stuff." Marcia didn't say anything. She watched him turn and walk away.

Marcia sighed. She knew that there a few experiences you couldn't share without liking the person you shared them with—and fighting monsters outside of a gas station was one of them. "Comet, wait!" she called after him. He stopped where he stood and turned to her as she jogged to catch up with him. "You can stay with us."

A grin grew on Comet's face. "Really?" he asked. Marcia felt herself smiling and nodding. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. Marcia stood stunned, her head tilted up and resting on his shoulder. She didn't plan on pulling away, but she didn't hug back.

"Thanks Marcia," he whispered in her ear.

Marcia felt a smile tug onto her face. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. He squeezed her tighter before letting her go. "Let's go home," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed.

They walked down the sidewalk together. Marcia watched Comet out of the corner of her eye as they passed under warm glowing street lamps. A content smile sat on his face. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "So," he said, looking down at her, "I have no clue where we're going."

"Yeah, right," Marcia said. She quickly looked around the street. "We have to go there," she told him, pointing to a street diagonally across from them.

Comet nodded. He stepped onto the street, intending on just walking across to the street. But a hand pulled at the back of his shirt. Marcia still stood on the edge of the sidewalk. "Can we take the crosswalks?" she asked. There was a beat of silence. "Because there could be cars out of the blue. And it's technically jaywalking and you don't know where a policeman is."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Comet said, stepping back onto the side walk. "Whatever you say, wild girl."

* * *

 **Comet Comes to Earth is done! Next chapter we shall see the introduction of Pony Head!**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter or just leave a review.**

 **Don't forget to search catfoe on tumblr for the drawings.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you soon.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **The Stargazer**


	4. Party with a Pony part 1

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **First thing's first... (spoilers)**

 _ **STARCO KISS**_

 **We got a STARCO KISS finally!**

 **I had a freaking heart attack!**

 **I'm not going to discuss my opinons about it because I don't want to and I doubt you guys would care**

 **But I'm happy that we actually got a Starco Kiss!**

 **Okay. I know I've been gone for a loonnng time and I'm super sorry**

 **Things like school and not having any motivation have been slowing me down**

 **But I'm back! And I plan on getting better on uploading.**

 **Also there have been a few new drawings related to this fanfic posted on my Tumblr.**

 **There is a portrait of Pony Head who is introduced in this chapter and I updated Comet's outfit.**

 **So go on my Tumblr:** a-random-starco-blog **and search for** catfoe **in the tags to see those**

 **Anyway, I won't keep you any longer!**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Party with a Pony**

 **Part 1**

Comet sat on the floor in the Diaz's living room. A large pile of DVDs sat next to him. He went through each of the movies one by one. He liked the covers the most. They were far more exciting than the blurbs on the back. He had made a small pile of movies in his lap. He had to pick one for their Thursday night in. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out on a date, so Comet and Marcia had the house to themselves. So far, the movie about the lions had impressed him the most.

"Comet!" Marcia called from the kitchen. "Come here!" She had been making something, she wouldn't tell Comet what. She only promised that it would be amazing.

Comet grabbed his wand and raced into the kitchen. Marcia stood across the room, her back to one of the kitchen counters. A small cloud of steam rose up behind her, swirling in the air. And there was this smell. Comet didn't know how to describe it. It was warm and made his stomach grumble.

Marcia's eyes brimmed with pride. "Are you ready to see tonight's feast?" she asked, a wild grin shining at him.

Comet bounced on his heels. "Yeah!" He had never seen her look so proud. Sure, he had only known her for a few days, but it was the first time he had seen her so completely confident with something. It only made him more excited.

She turned around, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Now presenting…" she spun back around and held a plate in her hands. She held it high in the air, like the pile of food she had made was a precious treasure, "Marcia's Super Awesome Nachos!"

She put the plate down on the kitchen island and Comet ran to get a better look. The pile of _nachos_ – he noted that the word _nachos_ was weird, but he liked it – was different from anything he had ever seen before. There were triangles covered by something orange and gooey. There were bits of food in green and red sprinkled over the top of the dish. He had no clue what any of it was, but he already liked it.

Comet picked up one of the chips and looked at it for a moment. "Triangle food," he said. Marcia laughed a bit. Comet smiled.

He didn't hesitate to put the entire chip into his mouth and bite into it. It crunched and the flavor of nacho washed over his taste buds. He grinned. It tasted amazing, just like Marcia had promised. He quickly ate another. He realized that the gooey stuff was just melted cheese. Everything else remained a mystery, but he didn't mind. "These are amazing, Marci!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of nacho.

Marcia nodded. "I know." She had a confident grin plastered on her face.

 _Ding Dong._ The doorbell. Comet and Marcia exchanged confused looks. People usually weren't going around that late at night ringing doorbells. Neither of them had ordered food or anything. So what was at the door?

"You can keep eating," Marcia said. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the door. "I'll answer."

Comet swallowed another nacho. "Are you sure?" he asked, frowning. "I am the one with the wand after all." He waved his wand and twirled it between his fingers.

Marcia nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine." She stared towards the door. She could feel his concerned look boring into the back of her head. She paused under the kitchen archway and looked back at him. "I'm serious," she insisted. "I'll call you if I need backup."

Comet leaned on his elbow, narrowing his eyes at her. He nodded slowly. "Alright," he said. He grabbed another chip and munched on it.

She started to go again, but quickly stopped herself. She looked back at the blond who froze under her stare. He had taken a handful of nachos. "Don't eat all the nachos at once," she complained. "I still want some."

Comet gave her a thumbs up and a small smile. "Yeah, okay." He scarfed down the handful of nachos he had taken as he watched her leave for the door.

As soon as he was sure that she wasn't looking, Comet let a huge grin stretch onto his face. He silently celebrated as he bit into another nacho. He had successfully called her 'Marci' for the first time without a complaint. He had managed to cross the line from 'friend' to 'best friend' or at least 'close friend.' The thought made him grin wildly. He couldn't wipe it off of his face. He wasn't sure why.

Meanwhile, Marcia opened up the front door. She was prepared to run or fight, nothing good happened when your doorbell rang that late at night. Her front lawn greeted her, nothing out of the ordinary about it. No one was there. Marcia frowned. There had to be someone. Unless it was a ding-dong ditch or something. She leaned forward through the doorway. She looked to the left – nothing. She looked to the right – nothing. She prepared to go back inside, but when she looked back, something floated in front of her.

It was a horse head. A severed horse head with no horse body. And it floated right in front of her face. She knew that horse heads usually weren't severed and definitely didn't float, so why was one floating in the doorway? The horse head had blue-grey colored hair and a bright red mane. Its eyes looked like they were made from stars. Wait, no, she realized that its pupils were in the shape of stars and surrounded by electric blue irises. It had a yellow-orange colored star mark, like a tattoo, on its neck and a teal and blue striped horn on the top of its head. All Marcia could do was stare and wonder what it was doing floating in front of her house. She felt a little light headed.

And then it spoke. "Yo, whassup, home fries?"

Marcia shrieked and stumbled backwards. Her legs wobbled and her ankle rolled under her. She fell backwards onto the floor with a loud _bang_. Her head smacked against the hardwood and sent an aggressive throb through her skull.

Comet's heart dropped when he heard Marcia's shriek. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand and sprinted towards her. When he saw Marcia collapsed on the floor, he knew that he had to make it to her. He could blast a monster in the face with magic even if he was sitting on the floor. He dropped to his knees and slid across the room, coming to a stop near her head. "Holy shit, Marcia!" he yelled, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

Marcia's eyes flickered open. She silently met Comet's eyes. She never answered his question. Instead, she grasped the back of her head with her hand, groaned loudly, and rolled over on her side, back to the concerned blond.

"Can I come in or what?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Comet gasped and turned. His best friend (from Mewni), Flying Prince Pony Head, floated there in the doorway. "Pony Head!" Comet exclaimed. He leapt to his feet and grinned at the familiar face. "What are you doing here!?"

Pony Head smirked. "We're going out tonight!" he announced. "Guys' night! We're gonna get into a shit-ton of trouble!" He laughed and grinned. "Are you ready Dragonfly!?" He whooped into the night air.

Comet heard a faint groan come for Marcia. Pony Head did not. Comet flew immediately to Marcia's side as she sat up. He tried to give her a comforting smile, but she completely ignored him. She stood up, wavering a bit, still clutching her throbbing head. She trudged across the living room, leaving Comet at the door. She flopped onto the couch and glared at the shouting severed horse head from across the room.

Comet turned to his friend. "We are going out!" he yelled. Pony Head stopped whooping and turned to him with an excited grin. "But it's not going to be a Guys' Night," Comet continued. Pony Head frowned. "Because we're bringing Marcia with us!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, hoping that Pony Head would catch on the excitement and not think much of it. It did not work.

Pony Head grimaced. "What, her?" he asked, glancing at the brunette on the couch.

Comet frowned. "Yes, her. She's coming with us," he argued. Comet hated it when Pony Head did that. It took a lot to get on his good side. He warmed up to loud people who liked partying quickly; people like Comet and himself. Marcia was the opposite of those people. Pony Head didn't like to be around people like Marcia.

Pony Head gave Comet a confused look. "Why would we bring her with us? Look at her." There was a pause. Both of them glanced at Marcia. Comet tried to smile at her. He knew that Pony Head was judging her. They both looked away. "She's a nerd," Pony Head said.

"I can hear you," Marcia grumbled. Pony Head rolled his eyes. Comet attempted to give Marcia an encouraging smile. His smile only came out awkward and nervous. She continued to glare at them.

Comet turned back to Pony Head. "We're bringing her because she's my best friend here on Earth and we were already hanging out tonight. An—"

"Whoa, hold on!" Pony Head interrupted. " _She's_ your best friend? What the hell am I? Chopped liver?"

"I said best friend on Earth!" Comet exclaimed, waving his arms about, exasperated. "You're my best friend on Mewni." Pony Head opened his mouth, but Comet quickly interrupted. "And yes, you can have more than one best friend. But that's not the point!" He took a breath after all the words tumbled out of him. He began again in a whisper, one low enough so Marcia wouldn't hear them. "And we're bringing her because you scared the shit out of her. And I want her to come."

"Yeah, no," Pony Head argued. "There's no point in bringing her. It would be cool if she was hot or something, but she's not. And the point of Guys' Night is that it's all guys." Comet felt a brief pang of anger shoot through him. He ran his hands down his face in frustration. He had grown up with Pony Head—he knew the guy had a heart and it was usually in the right place. But he could be so cold to people he didn't click with. It frustrated the hell out of Comet.

"Hey!" Marcia yelled from across the room, anger flaring in her voice. Comet froze, wide eyed. _Had she heard?_ "What did you say about me?" _Oh shit._

"He said nothing!" Comet yelled, hoping to god that she wasn't upset.

"I said you're ugly," Pony Head called casually to her.

"Dude!" Comet shouted, staring at Pony Head in alarm.

Marcia looked slightly offended, slightly frustrated. She was usually quiet. She wasn't shy, just quiet and a little awkward. But Comet had learned that Marcia did not take insults. She wouldn't shout or anything, or even insult them back, just make know that she had heard. She would send a nasty glare that person's way and turn away because she knew better than to listen. And that's what she did. She sent Pony Head a nasty glare and stood up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen, grumbling to herself.

"Marcia!" Comet called after her. She completely ignored him and disappeared into the kitchen. "Damn it." He turned to Pony Head. "Why!?"

"I wasn't going to lie to her," Pony Head grumbled. He would have shrugged if he had shoulders. "It's not my fault she didn't take it well." Comet glared at him. "But now that she's gone, let's go have a Guys' Night!"

"Okay, listen to me," Comet started, "I wanna hang out with you. You're my best friend, of course I want to hang out with you. But Marcia's also one of my best friends and I wanna hang out with her too. So we're all going to hang out together. And you're going to be nice to her. And she's going to be nice to you. And it's all going to be great, okay?"

Pony Head snorted a laugh. "She's not going to want to come after that shit." He smirked happily.

"It is because of _that shit_ that she's coming with us," Comet argued. "You can't just say stuff like that to someone and not make it up to them. So I'm going to convince her to come with us." He could do it. He knew he could. Seeing his two best friends get along would make his day, maybe even his week. A confident smirk played on his lips as he turned and started towards the kitchen. "By the end of the night, you two will be friends!"

"Seriously doubt it!" Pony Head called after him.

Comet found Marcia in the kitchen eating nachos. She glared at one of the windows on the other side of the room. She ate like she was some sort of robot. Pick up chip, put in mouth, chew, swallow, repeat. She didn't look like she was there, like she had left her body angrily waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey," Comet said softly from the under the archway. He raised his hand in a small wave.

Marcia froze. Her eyes flickered over to him. "Hi." She waved back, but sounded completely indifferent. She was frustrated, yes, but she didn't want to be mad at him. He hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't been able to hear what he and 'Pony Head' were talking about from the kitchen, but she didn't like that the horse still floated in her living room.

Comet walked over and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island across from her. "That's Flying Prince Pony Head," he said, nodding in the horse's direction. "He's my friend from Mewni." He hadn't been sure how else to start.

Marcia didn't not appreciate the topic. She couldn't believe that Comet was friends with that guy. At least when Comet had come into her life and screwed everything up, he had done so with his heart in the right place. His friend just seemed to already hate her. "Oh. You sure have some _great_ friends," she grumbled and bit into another nacho.

"Yeah, sorry about him," he muttered. He looked away when he saw the anger in her eyes. "He doesn't do great with some people." Marcia scoffed. That sounded like an understatement. "But," Comet continued, his voice suddenly perking back up, "if you come out with us, I bet you two would be friends by the end of the night!"

Truth be told, Comet didn't know if Marcia and Pony Head would actually ever be friends. He hated the small seed of doubt that rested in his mind, but he could understand why was there. Pony Head usually never even spoke to people who were quiet and awkward. He grew possessive of the friends he did have, which Comet knew came out of a place of love, but didn't leave a good impression on others. And Marcia would hold that against him forever. She would use that as a way out of dealing with him. He knew that they would probably act hostile towards each other, both with their negative preconceptions towards the other. But Comet could play peace keeper. He could help them get along. He cared about them both so much, he wasn't sure how they couldn't at least tolerate each other.

Marcia laughed. His idea was crazy. She didn't know how he expected her to get along with Pony Head. She didn't want to go hang out with them on their Guys' Night. All she wanted was for her and Comet's movie night to go as they had planned.

"No way," Marcia said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Comet complained, pouting at her.

"Why _not_?" Marcia repeated, astonished. She scoffed at his pouting and turned away, crossing her arms. She grimaced in Pony Head's general direction.

Comet raced around the island and lightly grabbed her arms, tugging slightly on her hoodie sleeves. "Please," he begged. "For me?" He wasn't sure how else to get her to go. He let go of her arms and made a fist under his chin. He tried his best to look handsomely pouty. Either the pouty, sad, puppy-dog eyes part would work or the handsome and charming part would work.

Marcia rolled her eyes. He looked ridiculous, making some kind of weird morphing expression. She liked Comet. How they had become so close in such a short amount of time, she didn't know. But he was a good friend to her. She sighed. "Alright," she said. "I'll go with you."

Comet's face lit up. He beamed at her wildly and bounced on his heels. "Thanks, Marci!" Not only did he have the chance to make Pony Head and Marcia get along, but he had also managed to convince her. She changed her mind for him. And a bonus: he had called her 'Marci' _again_ with no complaints. Things were going his way.

Pony Head gaped when he saw them walk into the living room. Marcia glared at him from across the room and Comet grinned. "You actually _convinced_ her?" he asked.

Comet nodded and smirked. "Yep. I told you I could do it." His smirk dropped and he sent Pony Head a look. _Be nice to her_. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Pony Head began to cough and heave. Both Comet and Marcia jumped and Marcia turned away slightly. After a few moments, the coughing stopped. Pony Head muttered out a muffled, "Check it."

Pony Head stretched out his tongue. Marcia cringed. Comet gasped at what Pony Head held out. A pair of gleaming dimensional scissors in the shape of a sword sat on his friend's tongue. Pony Head grinned at Comet's reaction.

"Dimensional scissors!" Comet exclaimed, wide eyed. "I can't believe you got a pair!"

"Pretty lucky, aren't I?" Pony Head said, voice muffled. He turned the scissors in his mouth and snipped a portal into existence.

Marcia's night just kept getting weirder and weirder. She wondered if Pony Head just kept the pair of scissors sitting in his throat. She flinched too much at the thought. But mostly, she didn't want to go to another dimension. She had only ever been on Earth and going somewhere completely different, like another planet or _universe_ , it felt like it was too much. "Hold on," she breathed. She tugged on Comet's sleeve. "We're going to another dimension?" she asked.

Comet nodded. "Yeah," he beamed. "It's super exciting! You'll love it!"

Marcia wasn't sure. She had seen in TV and movies, going to other universes and dimensions was not a casual thing. "And, traveling between dimensions, that's just… fine?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together. Comet nodded and smiled.

Pony Head scoffed. "What, have you never been dimension hopping before?" he asked, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Marcia glared at him. Comet's eyes flickered between the two of them, nervous that everything would fall apart at the slightest touch. "How would I have done that, huh?" Marcia asked, raising her eyebrows.

Pony Head rolled his eyes and turned away. "Lame," he muttered. Marcia's jaw clenched. Comet gaped at him. Pony Head didn't even bother to pay attention to either of them. "Come on." He disappeared through the portal.

Comet started to follow after him, but stopped when he noticed Marcia standing still. He turned around to her. "Come on, Marci," he urged, nodding towards the portal. He tried a soft, encouraging smile.

Marcia bit her lip and rocked on her heels. She felt so uneasy, she could feel it creeping up her back. Anything could happen. She wasn't prepared for this or for anything that could happen. Marcia didn't like being unprepared. "Another _dimension_?" she asked. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Comet shook his head. "It'll be fine, Marci," he promised. He smiled softly and held out his hand. "Trust me."

Marcia looked between him and his outstretched hand. He really wanted her to go. And she did trust him. Although she wavered with unease, she took his hand. Comet gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Then he led her through the portal.

* * *

 **Alright! That's part one of Party with a Pony!**

 **I hope you guys liked it**

 **Please leave reviews and stuff, tell me what you think, I always appreciate it**

 **Until Later...**

 **~ The Stargazer**


End file.
